1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to concrete reinforcing mesh and refers more specifically to a system of heavy steel mesh sections for reinforcing concrete airport landing strips or the like, and brackets securing the steel mesh sections together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, heavy steel reinforcing mesh sections for reinforcing concrete airport landing strips and the like have been overlapped and wired together to form a complete reinforcing system. Alternatively, separate reinforcing rods have been provided at the edges of the steel mesh reinforcing sections, and the additional reinforcing bars have been wired to the reinforcing mesh sections to secure the mesh sections together. Additionally, at times the reinforcing mesh is produced with overlapping extensions on the sides thereof which are then overlapped and secured together by wire or the like.
Reinforcing mesh with the added extensions is difficult to handle. Providing additional reinforcing bars at the intersection of the steel mesh sections requires coordination of supplies of different kinds of mesh and rods as well as the securing of the extra rods in place at the intersections of the steel mesh sections. Further, the overlapping of the steel mesh sections and/or extra rods is not always structurally necessary and therefore an unnecessary expense.